-Distance-
by Eternal'AngeLove
Summary: Lo escuchas soñar. Y una vez más te preguntas si esta soñando contigo. /-Dime Sasuke, ¿Cómo le llamamos a esto que tenemos…?- Llámalo como quieras. Pero por favor, no lo llames amor. /La escuchas. Claro y fuerte(...) No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella. Así que trágate tus celos y aguántate. Porque ella también lo ha hecho. Y tú, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta. One-shot. Song-fic


あ ¡**Konnichiwa**! あ

**Summary**: Ese día algo terminó. Fue el comienzo de una nueva relación y el final de una amistad./-Te amo- murmuraste. "…A pesar de todo." /Ella te mira, con ella. Y tú la miras, con él. Sabes que solo se están haciendo daño.

**Advertencias**: AU. Creo que solo eso. ;)

**Author's Notes**: ¡Hola, hola! :D Ya mucho tiempo sin publicar algo nuevo ¿verdad? Pues bueno, aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo, y pues esto salió. Así que espero les guste. La canción es **Distance** de **Christina Perri**.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece ni la letra de la canción. La historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

_By:_  
**Eternal'AngeLove**

* * *

* _Distance_ *

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Ese día algo _**terminó**_. Pero ellos no se dieron cuenta.

Fue el _**comienzo**_ de una nueva relación y el _**final**_ de una amistad.

-Más rápido, _más_…- pidió una chica de cabellos rosas.

Él obedeció. Le dio lo que quería. Porque así era él. _**Complaciente**_**. **Él haría cualquier cosa por ella. Él se encargaría de complacer cualquier cosa que ella necesitara. _**Cualquiera.**_

No fue hasta que se corrió dentro de ella, que comprendió lo que acababa de hacer.

Algo dentro de él se rompió. Un pequeño instante de tristeza lo abrumó. Y algo dentro de él _**despertó. **_Y lo entendió. Nada volvería a ser igual. Nunca más.

-Sasuke-kun –murmuró.

-¿Mmm? –

-Todo ha terminado ¿verdad? – preguntó en un susurro.

Confundido, la miró. Y en sus ojos lo comprendió. Lo habían arruinado. Todo. Su amistad. Su cariño.

En el instante en el que la beso, la _**perdió**_.

_._

_._

.

_The sun is filling up the room.  
__(El sol está llenando la habitación)  
And I can hear you dreaming.  
__(Y puedo escucharte soñando)  
Do you feel the way I do right now?  
(¿Te sientes como yo en este momento?)  
I wish we would just give up.  
(Desearía que solo nos rindiéramos)  
Cause the best part is falling.  
(Porque la mejor parte es la caída)  
Call it anything but love.  
__(Llámalo como quieras menos amor)_

_._

_._

.

El sol se colaba por las ventanas. Amanecía. Y apenas había dormido algo. Vaya noche. Una más a la cuenta. Siempre era lo mismo. Discutían, peleaban, algunas veces incluso llegaban a insultarse –como anoche- y aun así, ahí estaban. Tumbados en la cama, revueltos entre las sabanas, exhaustos. Sí, así era siempre. Una pelea, por mínima que fuera, los llevaba a la cama, a una alocada e increíble noche de sexo. _**Siempre**_.

-Mmmm… - murmuró él.

Y lo miraste. Como siempre haces cuando te despiertas antes que él. Porque eso es todo lo que puedes hacer. Eso es a lo _**único**_ a lo que tienes derecho. A mirarlo. Observarlo.

-Sakura-susurró.

Lo escuchas soñar. Y una vez más te preguntas si esta soñando contigo. Porque es lo que quieres, lo _**deseas**_. Deseas ser quien ocupe su mente, sus pensamientos, sus sueños, su _**corazón**_.

-Dime Sasuke, ¿Te sientes como yo… justo ahora?- murmuraste.

Ojalá lo supiera. Ojalá todo fuera como antes. Donde solo eras una amiga. Una simple y sencilla amiga en la que él confiaba. ¿Y dónde quedo eso? Lo perdieron todo aquella noche. Y solo te convertiste en una más. Una mujer con la que tener sexo siempre que él quisiera. Una mujer con una sola **ventaja**. Tú podías repetir. Y es esa única razón, la que aún te mantiene a su lado.

-¿Sabes, Sasuke? A veces desearía que esto terminara. Que simplemente nos_** rindiéramos**_- le dijiste.

Sabes que es lo mejor. Siempre lo has sabido. Pero una parte de ti se niega a aceptarlo. Esa parte que te dice que todo va a cambiar. Que _**él**_ va a cambiar. Esa parte que lo _**ama**_ a pesar de todo. _**Incondicionalmente**_. Sí. Es por esa parte masoquista de ti que sigues torturándote. Lastimándote. Porque sabes que no lo soportaras mucho más. Porque no puedes, no _**quieres**_. Porque lo único bueno de su relación, es, irónicamente, la _**caída**_. Ese momento del día donde se reconcilian. Donde no hay nadie más que ustedes dos. Donde lo único que tienes que hacer, es dejarte llevar por todo el amor que sientes por él, donde olvidas _**todo**_. Incluso que él no te pertenece.

-Dime Sasuke, ¿Cómo le llamamos a esto que tenemos…?-

Llámalo como quieras. Pero por favor, no lo llames _**amor**_.

_._

_._

_._

_And I will make sure to keep my distance.  
(Y yo me aseguraré de mantener mi distancia)  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening.  
(Diré "Te amo" cuando no estés escuchando)  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?  
__(¿Y cuánto tiempo más podremos seguir con esto…?)  
._

_._

_._

Lo sabías desde un principio. Lo aceptaste así. Su relación es así. Sexo, sexo y más sexo. Sin ningún derecho. ¿Y porqué aceptaste? Ah sí… para no separarte de él. ¿Valió la pena? Ahora, viéndolo con ella, lo dudas. Y es que él es así. Coqueto, salvaje, atractivo, un casanova _**nato**_. Pero eso no importa, porque así lo quisiste. Se lo dijiste. Mantendrías la distancia. Su relación no sería más que sexo. Sí, eso le dijiste. Y ahora, a pesar de todo este tiempo, aún te duele. Y sabes que siempre dolerá. Porque lo _**amas**_. Y eso no lo puedes cambiar.

Y luego, como un acto de supervivencia, sale ese otro lado tuyo. Ese lado que es igual a él. Ese lado que sale siempre que lo ves con alguien más. Con _**otra**_.

Así que comienzas. Si él puede, tú también ¿cierto? Y a lo lejos ves a tu victima. Un chico guapo, atractivo, de tez ligeramente morena, pelirrojo, con unos ojos penetrantes, _**casi**_ como los de él. Y por un momento sientes odio. Odio por ti misma, por él, por su relación. Por todo lo que quieres y no tienes. Y te giras a verlo. Solo para comprobar que sigue con ella. Sonriendo, coqueteando, _**tocándola**_. Y lo odias aún más. Porque a pesar del dolor que te causa, del daño que te provoca, lo sigues amando. Tan fuerte, que _**duele**_.

-Te amo- murmuraste.

"…_A pesar de todo." _

Porque esa es la única manera en la que se lo puedes decir. A lo lejos. En la _**distancia**_. Porque esta prohibido. Porque no deberías… y aun así, no puedes evitarlo.

Pero dime, Sakura. ¿Cuánto más lo soportarás…?

_._

_._

_._

_Please don't stand so close to me.  
(Por favor no te acerques tanto a mí)  
I'm having trouble breathing.  
(Estoy teniendo problemas para respirar)  
I'm afraid of what you'll see right now.  
__(Tengo miedo de lo que verás en este momento)_

_._

_._

_._

Aléjate, aléjate, _aléjate_. Tomo aire, intentando calmarme, pero lo único que consigo es aspirar tu olor, tu maldito olor. Ese olor que me vuelve loco, que me provoca ganas de hacerte mía justo ahora, justo aquí. Ese olor que me _**encanta**_.

Tú. Tan inocente. Tan pura. Tan… tú. Tan jodidamente irresistible. Me vuelves loco y ni siquiera te das cuenta. Respirar se ha vuelto todo un reto a tu lado. Toda tú eres mi adicción. Siempre lo has sido. Y es por eso que estamos como estamos. Lo arruiné todo. Lo sé. Y sin embargo no me dejaste ir. Te aferraste a mi cual niño a su juguete favorito. Lloraste, rogaste y aquí estamos. Con esta jodida relación.

"_Cita doble"_. Vaya idea. El solo hecho de verte con él me _**enfurece**_. Me hierve la sangre solo de pensar lo que harás con él. ¿Y qué puedo hacer? Absolutamente nada. Joder.

Y es en ese momento en el que te giras a verme. Tus hermosos ojos jade brillan en la oscuridad. Me miras con expectación. Esperando a que diga algo, más sin embargo, tu mirada me demuestra que sabes que no diré nada. Porque así soy y me conoces mejor que nadie. Esquivo tu mirada. _**No**_ _**me**_ _**veas**_. Tengo miedo de lo que verás en mi mirada. _**Te amo**__**. **_¿Podrás verlo… Sakura?

_._

_._

_._

_I give you everything I am.  
(Te doy todo de mí)  
All my broken heartbeats  
(Todos los latidos rotos de mi corazón)  
Until I know you'll understand.  
__(Hasta que sepa que lo entenderás)_

_._

_._

_._

_-Ah...ah sí, así…Sasori…ah-_

La escuchas. Claro y fuerte. Tan claro que duele y tan fuerte que te enfurece. ¿Y porqué habrías de enojarte? No tienes _**ningún**_ derecho sobre ella. Deseas que paren, que terminen de una buena vez. Pero no. Siguen y siguen. ¿Y que importa? Tú también lo has hecho. Ella te ha escuchado justo como tú la escuchas ahora. Y nunca, _**nunca**_ te ha reprochado. Así que trágate tus celos y aguántate. Porque ella también lo ha hecho… Y tú, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

.

Escuchas el ruido del agua al caer. Te has quedado dormido. La escuchas bañándose. Vaya, por fin han terminado, piensas. Y aún mejor, al fin se ha largado.

Te levantas somnoliento. Y te diriges sin pensar a su habitación. Ni siquiera te molestas en tocar la puerta. Y ahí esta ella. Con una simple toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Aun escurriendo un poco de agua. Y eso te hace desearla aún más. Ella te mira, y la vez cansada, agotada. Pero eso no te importa. La quieres. Y la quieres _**ahora**_.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué quieres?- te pregunta con voz cansada.

Y tú la sigues mirando. Y te preguntas una vez más cómo es que permites que _**otro**_ hombre la _**toque**_. La quieres solo para ti. Y aun así, no haces _**nada**_ al respecto.

-Te quiero a ti. Ahora.-

Ni siquiera le das tiempo a responder. Te abalanzas sobre ella. Rápido, ágil. Ella simplemente se deja. La tiras en la cama. Estás arriba de ella. Y te mira. Con una mirada que no sabes descifrar. Crees ver un poco de tristeza, deseo y… _**amor**_. Pero lo ignoras. Como siempre. Porque sabes que no puede ser posible. Porque solo te estas dando _**falsas ilusiones**_.

Comienzas tu trabajo. Borrar cada beso y cada caricia que él le dejo. La besas, la deseas más que a nada ni a nadie.

Y siguen y siguen y no paran…

Es el único momento en el que le das todo de ti. Absolutamente _**todo**_. Donde le puedes demostrar lo mucho que la amas, lo mucho que la quieres, lo mucho que la _**anhelas**_.

Le das todo. Incluso tu corazón roto. Y los latidos de éste. Y se los seguirás dando. Siempre. Hasta que lo sospeche, hasta que entienda que sin ella no puedes vivir. Que a pesar de todo, prefieres tenerla así, a no tener _**nada**_ de ella.

Porque la quieres tanto, que no te puedes imaginar una vida sin ella.

_._

_._

_._

_And I will make sure to keep my distance.  
(Y yo me aseguraré de mantener mi distancia)  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening.  
(Diré "Te amo" cuando no estés escuchando)  
And how long can we keep this up, up, up?  
__(¿Y cuánto tiempo más podremos seguir con esto…?)_

_._

_._

_._

Despiertas. La luz de la luna se cuela por las ventanas. No hace más de una hora que terminaron. Te giras a verla. Y justo lo ves. En su cuello. Una pequeña marca roja que sabes _**tú no dejaste**_. Y los _**celos**_ brotan. Porque sabes que fue él. Y te dan ganas de matarlo. De _**matar**_ a cada hombre que se ha atrevido a tocarla. ¿Y que puedes hacer? Absolutamente _**nada**_. Porque tú también se lo prometiste. _"Mantendré mi distancia. Lo nuestro no será más que sexo". _Sí, eso le dijiste.

-Mmmm…-

La sientes moverse. Se esta despertando. La miras. Y tu corazón late con fuerza, veloz.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces despierto? Es muy tarde, duérmete ya.- te dice somnolienta.

La miras acurrucarse entre tus brazos, apoyándose en tu pecho y eso solo provoca que la ames aun más.

-Sí… Es tan tarde que casi es temprano.- le contestas, aunque sabes que ya se ha quedado dormida.

Y la miras otra vez. Porque nunca te cansaras de mirarla. Nunca te dejará de impresionar lo hermosa que es, lo perfecta que es. Levantas la cabeza, te acercas a su oído y le susurras:

-_Te amo_-

Solo así puedes decírselo. Porque eres un cobarde. Porque prefieres verla con otros a decirle abiertamente lo que sientes. Lo sabes. Te _**torturas**_. Pero no lo soportaras mucho más. También lo sabes. Muy pronto, será todo o nada.

-Dime Sakura, ¿Cuánto más seguiremos así… con esto?-

_._

_._

_._

_And I keep waiting.  
(Y sigo esperando)  
For you to take me  
(Que vengas y me lleves)  
You keep waiting  
(Sigues esperando)  
To save what we have.  
__(Para salvar lo que tenemos)_

_._

_._

_._

Ahí está él. Tan apuesto como siempre. Y es ahora cuando lo miras, que te das cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado. Pero no ha sido solo él. Tú también has cambiado. Para bien o para mal, eso no importa. Ya no eres la niña inocente que eras. No. Eso acabo hace mucho. Pero está bien. Porque incluso si pudieras cambiarlo, no lo harías. Eres lo que eres por lo que tienes y por lo que _**no tienes.**_

Pero ahí estás tú. _**Esperando**_. Y te preguntas si algún día él se dará cuenta. Desearías que todo acabara. Y a la vez, no deseas que acabe nunca. Porque no puedes vivir sin él. Lo sabes. Y está bien. Porque te has _**conformado **_con lo poco que tienes de él. Prefieres eso a no tener nada. Sí. Así es.

Y aun así, no sabes porqué sigues esperando…

.

Y la ves. Y con solo una mirada te das cuenta de lo que quiere. De lo que desea. Y sabes que puedes dárselo. ¿Y porqué no lo haces? No lo sabes. Eres un cobarde. Es cierto. Hay veces en que la miras, y la vez un poco más _**rota**_ y aun así, no haces nada para cambiarlo.

Ella te mira, con _**ella**_. Y tú la miras, con _**él**_. Sabes que solo se están haciendo _**daño**_. Ambos lo saben. Y ninguno hace nada al respecto. Porque así son. Porque lo prometieron. Y aunque ambos saben que se aman con locura, ninguno da el primer paso. Y está bien. Porque más tarde lo olvidaran. Tendrán sexo y volverán a empezar. Así es siempre.

_¿Y porqué deberían de cambiarlo…?_

_._

_._

_._

_Make sure to keep my distance  
(Me aseguraré de mantener mi distancia)  
Say "I love you" when you're not listening  
(Diré "Te amo" cuando no estés escuchando)  
How long 'til we call this love, love, love?  
__(¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llamar a esto amor, amor, amor…?)_

_._

_._

_._

Y ahí estaban, _**de nuevo**_.

Tratando de recuperar el aire. Con la ropa esparcida por toda la habitación. Las sabanas envueltas entre sus piernas. La respiración agitada.

Él la mira. Ligeramente sonrojada. Con el cabello revuelto, con la frente cubierta con una ligera capa de sudor. Con una sabana cubriendo su desnudez.

Ella lo mira. Con el cuerpo sudoroso. El cabello tan desordenado como siempre. Su pecho subiendo y bajando. Con el cuerpo presente, pero la mente en otro mundo.

Y así era _**siempre**_.

Ella siempre mirándolo perderse en sus pensamientos. Y es cuando todo empieza. Él en su propio mundo. Ella en la habitación. Esperando. Siempre _**esperando**_.

Y se miran. Y lo saben. Se aman. Tan profundamente que _**duele**_. Tan fuerte que _**lastima**_.

Y es cuando ambos se preguntan… _¿Qué nos pasa? ¿Por qué simplemente no estamos juntos…?_

Él la mira. Sabe que la ama y se dice a sí mismo: _¿Por qué no...?_

-Sasuke- susurra ella.

Él espera. La observa confundida. Sabe lo que va a preguntar. Siempre pregunta lo mismo. Y esta vez, él le dará una respuesta.

-¿Hasta cuando llamaremos a esto amor?- murmura.

Él sonríe. Y en un rápido movimiento se pone arriba de ella. Ella lo mira sorprendida. Le toma las manos por arriba de su cabeza, se acerca a su oído y le susurra:

-Qué tal si empezamos ahora… _**amor**_.-

_._

_._

_._

_**F**__i__n_

* * *

Hola! :)  
¿Y que tal? ¿Les gustó? Ojalá que si. La verdad es que me encanto escribir esta historia.

Creo que a pesar de no decirlo quedo muy claro la clase de relación que llevaban, algo así como "Amigos con derechos" o "Frees".  
Así que bueno, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. :D

¡Sayonara! :3


End file.
